1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control technology for an image forming apparatus such as a printer on a network to perform printing based on an instruction from a client apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, there were printers for receiving e-mail via a network, extracting a script for performing printing if it exists in the received e-mail, and performing the printing by executing the script as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-212891. However, such a script did not allow a process to be flexibly described. In addition, as for the scripts, there were a save command for storing printing data on a printing apparatus, a printing command and so on. Nevertheless, there has been no configuration so far, wherein an image processing apparatus attached to the e-mail flexibly performs various processes by using information included in the e-mail.